Princesses of Alamut
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is actually a Princess of Alamut. Her and sister Tamina protect the sands of time. Bella has been trapped in the year 2006. Will she find a way to get home with only her magical dagger and the Cullen's…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is actually a Princess of Alamut. Her and sister Tamina protect the sands of time. Bella has been trapped in the year 2006. Will she find a way to get home with only her magical dagger and the Cullen's…

* * *

**Prologue**

Alamut once had two High Princesses ruling over it. Tamina and Ameretat. One day Ameretat disappears from the palace during the attack she lands in the year 2005. She was smart and thought on her feet she changed clothes and hide her true self with power the gods gave her to protect the Sands of Time. The only thing she had one her was a dagger. And it didn't have one use left. She would have to find the special sand for it.

She had landed to Forks which was too cold and wet for her taste used to being in the desert heat. She blended it and found some vampires. First Ameratat was wirily but after learning their diet she grow close to them they became the family she lost. She knew in her heart that the Cullen's were the key to get back to Alamut. She was hoping after telling Edward he would help. We will have to see. First she had to convince them she wasn't insane. Now that was going to be hard but she hoped they trusted her enough to know that a Alamut High Princess can't lie much it gives them a headache. Ameratat/Bella paced her room desperate to find some way of telling the Cullen's…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry the Prologue was so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise:) Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Ameratat/Bella had walked out into the back yard she still kept us her training in secret. She had put the daggers in her bag. She actually had two daggers on her. They do different things one went forward in time the other back in time. They had enough sand to go back 100 years. But that wasn't enough. She needed to go back a lot more than that. But she needed proof of her claim.

Her love Edward meant everything to her so she decided to get his parents and sister only he told her about. She could pull them from the past into the future and it wouldn't alter anything.

"Sands of time come to me now. Come to me High Princess nearly Empress and Guardian/Protector of the Sands of Time", Ameratat says holding the past dagger in her unglove hands showing the stars on the inside of her hands and the sun on the top of her hands.

The ground rumbles around her.

"Bring to me from History past Edward Masen Senior, Elizabeth Masen and Elsa Elizabeth Masen from the deeps of history", Ameratat says feeling the power go around her she watched the sand drop in the dagger as it pulled three people from the past

Soon standing before her were three people. Two adults and a 14-year-old.

"You bought us here", Elizabeth says hugging Ameratat

"How did you know?" Ameratat asks

"We were on our way to heaven when you diverted us. Your Imperial Majesty were are in your debt", Elizabeth says curtsying

Ameratat straightened Elizabeth had called her Imperial Majesty. Only something she at the moment knew she nearly was.

"Do you three want to see Edward? And convince him and his adopted family I am who I say I am. And I will call the debt repaid", Ameratat says

"No you Imperial Majesty we want to help you get back to your kingdom. We will help you return and stay there with you like Edward will do because he loves you. Then the debt is repaid", Edward Senior says

"Deal", Ameratat says

"On our honour we will see you safely to Alamut", Elizabeth says

"Very well. Let's get to the Cullen's. I hate driving but I will have too. I can't expect you to walk", Ameratat says re-gloving her hands and leading them to her car the Cullen's bought her

"You will do fine", Elizabeth reassures her getting in the front with Edward SR and Elsa in the back

Ameratat started the car up and slowly made her way to the Cullen house. She definably preferred horses to cars. This time was not meant for her.

"This time is not meant for you is it?" Elizabeth asks

"No it is not. Neither is the climate. I prefer the desert heat", Ameratat says

"You are perfect for our son", Edward Senior says

"Well I will see if he has what it takes to be with an Empress of Alamut", Ameratat says, "Even if I am sure he does"

"We approve of you. I think that is important to Edward", Elizabeth says

"To have your blessing would mean the world to him", Ameratat replies

"This is the Cullen house. Let's get out"

They get out Ameratat's now black hair stood out with the gold flakes in it. She walked to the door her head now held high showing her sun tattoo of Alamut of Guardian of the Sands of time.

"Bella what?" Carlisle is stunned by her appearance and by the three people with her

"We need to come in", Ameratat says

Wordlessly Carlisle opens the door all the way.

"Thank you", Ameratat says

"Carlisle thank you for saving our son", Elizabeth says kissing both of Carlisle's cheeks

"We owe you a debt", Edward Senior says shaking Carlisle's stunned hand

"Edward", Ameratat says going into the living room where everyone was

"Bella. You changed your look. Wh…", Edward stops seeing who else entered the room

"Edward my baby boy", Elizabeth says hugging him tightly

"Mother?" Edward asks

"Yes. It is us", Elizabeth says putting his face between her hands

"Father?" Edward asks seeing his father

"Yes my son. You have done us so proud", Edward SR says

"Eddie remember me?" Elsa asks

"El", Edward says hugging her, "How?"

"Your love bought us back to you", Elizabeth says

"How?" Edward asks looking at Ameratat

"First what the hell is going on?" Alice asks, "I didn't see this"

"You wouldn't Miss Brandon. I am more powerful then you. My power blocks out yours", Ameratat says

"Bella what happened to you?" Esme asks

"I am what I am always was. I am done pretending to be someone I am not", Ameratat

"Listen to her. She CAN'T lie", Elizabeth says, "Without causing herself pain"

"Who are you?" Jasper asks

"I am Elizabeth, this is my husband Edward SR and daughter Elsa we are Edward's biological family", Elizabeth replies

"But you died", Rose says

"Only she has the power. But used it on us", Elizabeth says nodding at Ameratat

"How did you bring them back Bella? How is this possible? What do you mean what you did look like isn't you?" Edward asks

Ameratat pulls an old book out of her bag. The cover had beautiful pictures on it.

"This is the book of Persia. Read it before I give you the other book or tell you everything. I must pray", Ameratat says handing Edward the book

Ameratat goes towards the windows and sits down mumbling in an ancient long forgotten language.

"What?" everyone but the Masen's asks confused

"Don't bother her. In her situation she NEEDS to pray to the gods. Look at that book what do you see?" Elizabeth asks gently turning their attention away from Ameratat

"From the bind of the book it has to be from old times. Looks like wax has been used to bind it", Carlisle says looking at the book

"Do any of you read Ancient Persian?" Elizabeth asks

"No. Is that what that language is?" Carlisle asks fascinated by the words

"Yes. Lucky the gods gifted me with the gift. In this book it seems to have been split into time periods of a certain era. All before Christ era", Elizabeth says

"Amazing they had these colours back then. Who is this picture off?" Carlisle asks

"Darius I of the Achaemenid period that started 550BC. That's what you want. Darius I was a spiritual man. A Great king. This time the empire was wide. But one part was untouched", Elizabeth says pointing at the map

"What is that?" Alice asks

"The Holy City of Alamut. The Persian's had a spiritual alliance with the city. Each King and Prince was told never to enter it without permission from the Empress or High Princess", Elizabeth explains

"There is the tree of Persia. Each great king written in gold. This one is King Sharaman. He is the greatest leader and pure heart. He also was VERY holy. And did teach his sons that"

Elizabeth explains more of the Persian Empire telling them about their great armies and where it is roughly where it is today.

"What has this got to do with Alamut?" Rose asks

"Everything", Ameratat says looking up from her prayers, "It is time"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
